Origins
Origins is the first book in the Glatorian Arc. It takes place just after the end of the Core War. Story Part 1 Prologue The white being’s feet dragged across the stone floor. His body was battered and bruised, and dried blood clung to his skin. Weak from days of torture, all he could feel was pain. His captors suddenly threw him forward, and the white being collapsed in front a shadowy throne. Seated before him was a tall warrior, heavily armored and ready for battle. A mask was pulled over his face, concealing his identity, and a wickedly sharp sword hung from his waist. “Hello Certavus,” the warrior said. “It is so nice to see you again.” “Cletus,” the white being said. “I should have known. Only you would be so impudent as to take prisoners after the conflict was over.” Cletus rose to his feet, his red eyes glaring at Certavus through his mask’s narrow eye slits. “Is it over Certavus?” he asked. “Is it over? Has the banishment of our leaders, the destruction of our world, ended all hostilities? No, it has not. It has only placed a dam around them, holding them at bay. The hate, the anger, the pain, they will all lie wait, festering and growing until they burst that dam, and the sands shall once more be stained with blood. Then what will happen to your peace? It will shatter like a pane of glass, and your world shall once more be torn apart.” Certavus returned Cletus’ glare. “Oh really,” he mocked. “I’m supposed to believe that another war will begin just because you say so? The tribes are finally at peace, and no one wants more bloodshed.” Cletus turned his gaze to the wall behind Certavus, a faraway look in his eyes. “And yet bloodshed will come to them…” He gestured with his hand, and the two guards who had brought Certavus to the throne now grabbed him once more by the arms. “But you, my old friend,” Cletus continued, his gaze returning to Certavus. “Shall not be a part of it. You know too much.” Shifting his attention to the guards, his issued an order. “He is to be executed at dawn.” The guards nodded and began to drag Certavus away. Desperation seized him, and he played his last card. “You owe me Cletus!” he yelled. “You know you do. I demand you release me now!” Cletus’ body went ridged, and the guards paused, uncertain of what to do. “So, you still remember,” Cletus said. “Pity, I was hoping to dispose of you quickly.” Turning once more to the guards, Cletus issued another order. “Leave him in the middle of the desert. If he survives, then he may go free.” The guards nodded their acknowledgement and continued to drag Certavus away. The weakened Glatorian stared at Cletus, his silent stare speaking for him. Cletus met his stare, maintaining the silent face-off. A rough jerk to the side ended the confrontation. The guards had turned a corner, and were now pulling him down a massive hall. Certavus knew he was fading, and tried desperately to stay conscious, but his strength was gone. Darkness devoured him, and his world faded into blackness. *** Cletus sat on his throne, lost in thought. He should have killed Certavus right there and then, but his cursed sense of honor prevented it. Fortunately, the Ice Tribe warrior would not last long in the desert; his weakened state had all but guaranteed that. But Certavus is resourceful, Cletus thought. He’s gotten out of worse situations before. Cletus rose from his throne and walked to the window. Opening the blinds, he looked out over his hidden city. Agori bustled around, going about their daily business. Everything was as it should be. Turning away from the window, he now focused on the darkest crevices of his throne room; the places that light would never touch. For some reason looking at these places reassured him. Whatever the case, Certavus will not escape the desert in time to prevent my rise. It is now inevitable that the Iron Tribe will rule the deserts once again! Chapter 1 TBW Characters *Certavus (Main Protagonist) *Cletus Category:Stories Category:Upcoming Stories Category:User:DeltaStriker Category:Glatorian Arc